Ultraman Orpheus (Omegaverse)
Ultraman Orpheus is a member of Space Garrison and considered an unique ultra, because he fights with music. History Orpheus was a rookie in Space Garrison, who is usually carrying a white angel harp and usually plays it when he is training with the other members. Unlike the other ultras, he can use the harp notes to hit a target, which leaves some impressed, minus Griffon, who was never impressed with Orpheus's music. His brother, Izanagi, was irritated by his music because Orpheus usually plays all the time and Izanagi tries in many ways to stop him from playing, causing comic moments. Orpheus was sent to earth to help Omega who was having difficulty facing monsters that were appearing. Upon arriving, he took on a human form to disguise himself and to play for humans. Personality He is always calm, creative and thoughtful. The thing he loves the most is playing music, achieving with his creativity, creating songs to brighten and brighten others. He likes to play music because he wants to make others happy. Profile * Time Limit: 3 Minutes. * Hobbies: Play music. * Allies: Space Garrison, Izanagi and Omega. * Dislikes: See sad people and bad music. Body Features * Color Time: Like other ultras, he has a color time that starts blink when the time is running out. * Ultra Armor: Unlike the others, his ultra armor features details of musical notes that he put to adorn himself. Physical Apparence He's a white ultra with a body similiar to Ginga, while his Zenshin Crystals are light yellow and Cosmos's head. Forms - Io= Io Form Specials *'Wind Slash': His chains detache from the arms and he picks them. After this, he accelerate and quick slash the enemy several times. *'Air Bullet': He creates a green wind spheare and kicks it on the enemy. *'Hurricane Shuriken': He creates a green shuriken and throws it at the target, which slashes him. if It's throw at the target who is far away, it start to spin and creates a green tornado that sucks the enemy on it, while slashing him inside of it. *'Jet Stream': He runs around the enemy at high speed and creates a tornado, which sucks the enemy, Orpheus jumps and attacks him with a pink flying kick, in which he enters the tornado and hits the enemy, which he explodes along the tornado. *'OverDrive': Orpheus's body shines in pink, he absorbs the wind and runs at high speed towards the enemy, which he energize all of his pink energy on the right fist and punches the enemy, which makes him fly away and explode. He can kick him too. }} Trivia Even though his mission is to help Omega, he also came to earth to play for the humans. His harp hardly ever ruins because the strings are sturdy. Even some try to cut it, without success. He can only play instrument similiar to his harp, because when he plays another type of instrument, it never works. Thanks Furno for the image. Category:Felipexbox2 Category:Fan Ultras